Hero Factory: At the Greatest Depths
Hero Factory: At the Greatest Depths is a Story Serial by Kingdonfin. It has characters from both the BIONICLE Universe and the Hero Factory Universe. It is the second in The Fate of Two Worlds series. Blurb At the bottom of the sea planet of Oricea, three Toa of Water have awoken from a slumber. In a attempt to escape the planet, they realize that it is the next on Makuta Xion's list of doomsday planets. Now, with the help of two lost Heroes, the Toa must fight against the Makuta's army to save not only their own lives, but for the lives of all those on Oricea. Story 1 - Awakening ---- Oricea ---- Hahli flexed her hands. The familiar cool of the water was pressed against every part of her body. The overwhelming feeling of being in her element made her perk up a bit despite the feeling of overwhelming loss within her. The last thing she remembered was seeing a large planet hitting their own. She shook her head and looked at the ground. It was at that moment that a piercing cold had gotten hold of her and she’d been encased in ice. The Toa of Water opened her eyes. Her surroundings reminded her of Mahri Nui, yet it was distinctly different. The water was clear and uncontaminated. In the distance, the familiar blue of the Barraki Takadox fled into the shadows. Of all the people it had to be him. She had a purpose again, yet she felt utterly alone. The odds of seeing her brothers and sisters seemed to be stacking against her. Alone in a place that is unfamiliar to me. Oh the joy. With that thought the Toa Mahri of Water moved quickly through the water, the fins on her back increasing the rate at which she traveled. As she moved through the water, she couldn’t help but notice that the sapient species appeared to be quite advanced. Cities sprawled out beneath the waves, each area incased in a huge bubble dome that held oxygen within it. Not that different from Mahri Nui at all. The thought comforted her, somehow she felt closer to home. Her choices were laid out before her. She could pursue Takadox and get attacked by whatever species lay beneath the waves or she could communicate with the locals. Making up her mind, the Toa of Water summoned the current to move her towards the nearest bubble dome. As she got closer, a few of the locals diverted their attention to her. All of them looked worried. Hastily, they started to pull weapons she had no experience with close to their bodies. Confused, the Toa of Water raised her hands in a sign of surrender, she had no wish to fight these beings. Hahli realized her mistake too late as a green projectile slammed into her leg. When it hit, it appeared to envelop her leg and restrict all movement in her leg. Startled by the attack, the Toa of Water used her fins and her control over water to dodge all of the incoming attacks. She then raised her hand to stop them moving through the water. “Stop, I mean you no harm.” Hahli, being a Toa of Water, was very sensitive to movement underwater. When she felt the small ripples pulse against her body, she spun in a 360 degree turn and lashed out with her claw. The citizen that was behind her was swatted away, unconscious from the impact. “You won’t take our land filthy Makuta!” After that word was uttered, many thoughts circulated her mind. How did these otherworlders know of the Makuta? How much else did they know? Did they know of the Toa? She shook her head as she saw one final green projectile collide with her head. ---- Gali, Toa Nuva of Water, had been awake for some hours now. She was bobbing up and down steadily next to her sister. Gaaki, Toa Hagah of Water, looked angrily at the blue figure that was moving towards them: Takadox. Coming February Characters Gali.png|Toa Gali Hahli.png|Toa Hahli Hannah Hurricane.png|Hannah Hurricane Jason Diver.png|Jason Diver Takadox.png|Takadox